Wheel of Fortune
by Mew Mafa
Summary: Whether it was Earth's plan of selfrescue, or simply their unlucky fate; it didn't matter. They had found each other and would do anything to never lose this preciouse feeling. AxI, ficlet collection.
1. Wheel of Fortune

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. Sadly..._

 **AN** _ **:**_ _I've seen ficlet/one-shot collections for other fandoms, but didn't come across any for TMM. Maybe, I was just not looking... Anyways, I'm not sure how many ficlets there will be, but there are several written out already (just need editing). As soon as I have an interesting idea, I'll write. And yes, this will be an Aoyama and Ichigo centered collection (because I'm a little tired of KxI), so if you are uncomfortable...you probably wouldn't have clicked on it anyway XD. Enjoy._

 **Chapter note:** _This one was actually the 3rd written. Because the story needed a name. So I based it on a myth._

 **XxXxXx**

It was, indeed, amusing. The way they had known each other for so long, without having talked even once, that is. But it never occurred to them that world could provide a way to acquaintance. Words were just a bother. With words there was always the possibility of embarrassing silence, or fatal mistakes.

And so, they acted.

 **XxXxXx**

He began watching her from an appropriate distance with intensity that was frowned upon. Even his friends, the more perceptive of them, were immensely surprised by his frighteningly fierce desire to see her (glimpse a day was all he needed). Eye contact was not essential, but highly anticipated.

But when his own lurking in the shadows started disturbing him, the boy decided to change tactics. Becoming the star of the kendo team was hard work, but it turned out to be as easy as everything else that he had accomplished. And the fact that he now had an actual goal, besides keeping his good hardworking student image, just sported him on. Soon, he found himself surrounded by dozens of female fans. He would longingly scan the crowds of cheering girls, hoping to get a glimpse at the red-haired inspiration.

 **XxXxXxX**

It was her turn to watch.

And watch she did, albeit from the furthest corner of the gym. Unlike her schoolmates, she didn't scream, cheer or vocalize the swordsman's every move (how stupid was that?). She didn't strive for attention.

Silently, anxiously watching the fights; heart skipping when he looked worn out or injured; sighing, relieved, when the 'game' was over. Later, she would hum to herself, after a successful match, or lay awake half the night, worried for his well-being.

Ichigo Momomiya was an ordinary girl, but having a crush for the sake of having a crush wasn't enough for her. Rather, she saw no point in obsessing over a talented student. She liked him as a person, but it was time to get to know the human him. So she asked him on a date.

And he accepted, smiling the way he always did, but maybe a little brighter, betraying his own happiness. Ichigo was too excited to notice. No harm done.

 **XxXxXxX**

And so the acting stopped. It was time to talk. Awkwardly first, with long pauses, smiling nervously, but immensely enjoying each other's company. It was surreal and yet, wonderful.

As their dates became frequent, their talks longer and their smiles warmer, it became clear they had found something. Glances, touches, shy and hesitant and innocent as they were, became enchanting and exiting events and were treasured all the same. This something began expanding, conquering new territories, before it completely filled their hearts and minds.

He felt it first. The intense need to keep her. This selfishness scared him, but the almost unstoppable desire to tell her - tell her everything, everything that bothered his young heart-

No, he couldn't. He couldn't taint her with his hatred for humanity. She was not at fault, after all. (Somewhere inside his a voice laughed, proclaiming that each and every human was guilty. He started questioning his sanity).

Yet, somehow she soothed him with her sincerity, her warm sunny smiles and the way she talked about taking care of plants and animals. That ceased his worries completely.

The overpowering feeling blossomed. He found himself wanting to protect her, and couldn't hide his surprise when he learned about her...identity. But revealing that knowledge meant destroying everything they had built up until now. So he kept everything to himself, silently watching her, hoping that harm would be kept out of her way; believing that she was strong enough to shoulder everything life threw at her; last but not least, there were still her friends.

But he had overestimated her. She was strong, yes, but still oh so fragile. Small and breakable.

 **XxXxXxXx**

He didn't know what force had driven him, nor did he imagine on who's (or what's) authority he had gained power, but he had. Using it to protect her- his only light- and later her dear friends and other humans, he never expected for this gift to become a curse. A horrendous power, that (oh the irony!) could help him get rid of the danger that humanity presented.

Before...before he would have ended their being on this beautiful beautiful planet without a second thought. But now, having found the one person that made the suffering bearable and filled the empty void within him with hope...

Now he started wondering.

 **XxXxXxXx**

She had been the happiest person on Earth, only to become the victim of wheel of Fortune.

It was, indeed, ironic.

To bring them together and let them feel blissfully lucky. And then turn her beloved into a monster, an enemy. Her enemy. Naturally, she immediately rejected the harsh reality and buried herself in sweet oblivion. At the edge of her consciousness a persistent thought nagged itself into her brain. She tried to ignore it as much as it was possible.

 _'Closing off would provide peace, but no happiness'._

Yes, Ichigo Momomiya was a simple girl, but she loved Masaya Aoyama deeply and like most ordinary girls she wanted to be happy.

Turns out happiness meant the same for them - for the other to be alive. Using earth's gift they saved each other's lives.

Oh, and how amusing. By using up this magic that harbored the power to destroy and create, they prevented future manipulations with the mysterious crystal.

 **XxXxXxXx**

It was indeed ironic. The heartache, sadness and despair. All for the sake of their home. Their beautiful green home that had sealed their fates and tied them together. But whether it had been Earth's plan of self-rescue, or simply their unlucky fate; it didn't matter. They had found each other and would do anything to never lose this precious feeling.


	2. Dreams

_Disclaimer: I don't own TMM. I only own a bunch of ficlets, that need proofreading.  
_

 _A/N: More of Masaya's thoughts. Inspired by dreams, I guess.  
_

 ** _Dreams_**

He had never been interested in girls. Then again, he wasn't particularly interested in humans in general, regardless of their age or gender or whatever category they placed themselves in. No, he didn't care at all. He tolerated them, yes, interacted with them, yes, helped them, yes...But he never felt any bond between them and himself. And even though he knew all that, still, at times he couldn't help but feel a certain longing.

 _'What is it like...to have someone you cherish?'_

And in these moments he always tried to rationalise his behaviour. It's not like he needed anyone. It's not like he felt sad or hurt or incomplete. It's not like a human (How peculiar, that he was part of this wretched race!) had died of loneliness before.

Ironically, he was always surrounded by people. All the girls at their school admired him, worshipped him in some way. He was always in a crowd, and yet, always alone. Of course, he wouldn't want it any other way.

Then she came, and threw him off balance. It was by chance that he noticed her, bright as a red leaf on a green tree. An indicator of change. Whether it was good or bad, he didn't know, but he welcomed it. It's not like something would come out of it.

Still, he felt a connection, and wondered if she experienced something similar. Most likely not. Not the way he did.

And as if the constant thoughts about her weren't enough, there were...other 'events' too. Events that would make him question not only his feelings, but also the state of this highly unfair world.

He...dreamed of her. Short, yet vivid dreams that would carve themselves into his mind and wouldn't let go. They weren't frequent, but he could remember them clearly, as if they were memories. And it wasn't the content that disturbed him. After all, there wasn't anything improper or interesting or useful about them. Senseless sinless dreams.

It was the fact that they occurred. Why did he dream of her? _Why?_

Yet, even though he claimed to hate them because of their nature, he still awaited them every night, feeling disappointment when they didn't occur, or when he couldn't remember as much as he'd want to. And he treasured them as if they were precious moments of his life.

He was grateful to have something he could cherish, and was content with sweet irrational dreams. Until...

Until reality caught up and gave him colourful memories, instead of fleeting dreams. He didn't abandon them, no; they were part of him as well. But now he preferred reality.

After all, his life had become all but dreamlike.


	3. Ideas of a genius-wanna-be

_Disclaimer: If, then I'd make a sequel, focusing on the aliens._

 _A/N: (I should be working on all sorts of things. Or sleeping, really)._

 **Ideas of a genius-wanna-be**

Whenever he spent time with Ichigo, Masaya always thought way too much.

It's not that he was so bored by her talk that he escaped into the world of imaginary. No, on the contrary, he loved to hear Ichigo speak.

She was an interesting person, who could express herself through speech much better that he could. That fascinated him immensely, along with her ability to influence (and sometimes even change) people through the seemingly magic words of kindness. Ichigo Momomiya was an intriguing human, full of love for this planet and its inhabitants. He wished he could understand her and share this affection.

But for now, he was content with loving only her. After all, the rest could wait. (And they probably couldn't care less for the love of a teenager).

And so, he felt guilty every time his thoughts would wander off. It was one thing when he was alone, but when they were having a conversation...Well, that certainly complicated things.

Even now, when she was complaining about her English homework, he barely listened, watching her talk animatedly, using her face and hands and (occasionally) feet to bring her point across.  
"But you chose this course yourself, because you know you need to brush up your skills", - he heard himself say.

Ichigo made an exasperated noise. "I know. I know that! But it's so boring to do all of these grammar exercises. And we don't have any speech practice at all!"

Masaya, who'd looked back at his own homework only for a second, turned back to his discouraged girlfriend. She was clearly she wanted his help?

No, he'd only offered her to study together at his place, which was far quieter than her dorm room, since he lived alone. But he couldn't just do her homework (even though he somehow wanted to. They'd have more time for themselves then).

"Honestly, I learned more when we were in England. Even though I couldn't speak that well back then".

Masaya leaned his chin on his hand and gazed at her. The light from his desk-lamp set her hair on fire.

"Improving grammar and vocabulary is important, but it's not going to-"

Her eyes were shining. Was she angry? Exasperated? He couldn't tell.

"I think I know more about theory now, and that is good. Why do we need this additional - and totally useless - information?!"

Yes, she was clearly angry. Maybe she would quit this course and join of the biology seminars he was taking? Speaking of which, he should really work on this presentation. And since he was going in alone, he had to think how to balance theory and practice, so that his fellow students wouldn't fall-

"Are you even listening to me?!" He voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He had started doodling, for some reason. His worksheet was now a field of flowers and strange triangles.

Masaya looked at her, nodded quickly and leaned in to kiss her.

Ichigo gasped, clearly surprised. He boyfriend rarely expressed his feeling in the "traditional" way, to the point that sometimes no one suspected they were dating. Not that she was all that different. A small smile in public was all she could muster, even as her heart beat like a caged bird, ready to either jump out her throat or choke her.

Even when they were alone, she wasn't worried about her safety, as her father would put it. It seemed, as if Masaya was content with being near her. They had sorted out their feelings a long time ago, knowing that both would give up their lifes for the other. They understood each other pretty well, so misunderstandings were rare, and when they occurred, the couple always salved them easily. Masaya would joke sometimes that they'd start hating each other if they moved together, since there would be arguments over who had to take out the trash or do the dishes. Ichigo worried about their seemingly all-powerful love crumbling beneath daily routine. Masaya reassured her, saying they'd have to be smart.

He kissed her again and again, with frightening urgency, as if he was a starving man and these kisses his last supper. As if they would never kiss again.

Ichigo shivered. No. No more. No one was going to hurt them ever again. No one would take him away. They were safe. Driving away these thoughts, she kissed him back, shyly first, and then more and more matching his urgency. Masaya pulled her close, arms snaking around her waist pulling her closer closer, modesty be damned - for they were never close enough - and somehow she ended up sitting on his lap.

Ichigo drew back, startled at the move. She felt downright awkward, but when she looked at Masaya's equally flushed face, shy and embarrassed just as she was... She smiled back and then leaned in again.

Masaya, on the other hand, was a little surprised with himself. Usually, he didn't allow his emotions to overpower him, as much as he wanted too at times. He wouldn't exactly call himself cold and calculation (not with Ichigo, never with her), still he had to be sensible. She was such a delicate person, for all her fierce temperament. His thoughts rushed off in all directions, pulling his mind's attention away from his love.

Love really was like kendo. One wrong move...Be careful, reasonable. Reasonable...  
This time it was he who drew back, his wandering mind left hanging on a particular thought. An idea.

"That's it," – he murmured to himself. His gaze focused on Ichigo. She was breathless, her hair tousled, lips lightly swollen. Eyes shining, cheeks flaming. In the light of his desk-lamp, on his lap, in his room, in his house, in his world. In his heart. Always always. As for his mind...

"You're...amazing", – he breathed, not quite daring to call her brilliant, because it was still his idea, but never mind that. He kissed her once, softly this time. And then turned to his desk, to his notes, balancing her in his arms, not wanting to let go just yet.

"Wha-"

"That's it. It was so simple, why couldn't I see it? A quiz! Just a small quiz after the presentation, and we can do it in class, so they can see the answers too. Oh, I can put them into the Power Point, and-"

"Masaya?" He quickly turned to her, taking in her confused expression and smiled apologetically. Brushed his lips over hers. "And then- Oh, maybe one of those 10 minutes documentaries at the end. Or I could just make reference or suggestion. Oh and pictures too, so there won't be complains over too much theory-"

Ichigo stared at the back of his head, as he went on and on about his presentation. The red-head sighed exasperated, and slipped out of his arms. Masaya glanced at her, confusion and - was it fear?- evident in his eyes. She grinned at him. "I'll make some tea, kay?" He nodded happily, features softening at her non-direct reassurance. As she went into the kitchen, he worked on. And on, and on, until his not-yet-masterpiece project was finished.

She wasn't quite a muse, she was so much more. But inspire him she did. At the most inconvenient moments. He was guilty, but always happy and grateful.

 **X**

 _End note: At first, I wanted Masaya to get a story idea, or something like that. But that would be just too obvious…_


	4. Seconds

_**A/N:**_ _This is actually the first ficlet I wrote for this collection. And I didn't want to post it, honestly._

 _Because, it's just...too personal. I don't know. Maybe I'll delate it._

 **"Seconds"**

One. Two. Three.

She licked her lips, then flushed, catching his gaze.

One more. Sweetness melting in her mouth.

He sipped his tea. Smiled kindly. Couldn't look away, but didn't want to intimidate her either.

Another brown square disappeared in red depth. She bit down, savoring the creamy filling. Closed her eyes, tongue leisurely slipping over her lips once more.

He raised an eyebrow, gaze turning oh-so-slightly darker, seeing the velvet appendage.

"Your tea is getting cold", - he commented, hoping to hide his embarrassment. And mild hunger.

She hummed, too distracted to pay attention to him, for once. He chuckled, leaned over the table, hand coming up to cup her cheek. Hazel eyes, the same rich colour as their (mostly hers) dessert, opened slightly.

He traced his finger along her yaw, then along the corner of her mouth. Her gaze was still unfocused. Feeling wicked, he nibbled at the remains of the delicacy. Sat back. Then looked at her.

By now, he had her full attention. "You had some on your lips," - he smiled innocently, gripping the cold tea cup.

She had turned scarlet, lips parting and closing, as if it was hard to breath in the small café. Maybe, it was. He felt it too.

"Thanks", - she murmured, averting her gaze.

He started to wonder whether he had done something improper. Maybe he had.

But then, she reached a delicate finger towards the open package. He watched her, curious. Eyes widening slightly, and lips curling, as she slipped the last piece of chocolate into her mouth, face an unhealthy shade of red.

"More?" - he asked, offering her a hesitant smile. She glanced at him, eyes round, a childish pout gracing her lips, as if asking, if that was possible. "More".

Smile widening, he reached into his pocket. She perked up at the rustle of fabric and gasped in utter delight as he placed another blue package on the table.

"More", - he said, prepared to watch her perform another magic trick of making sweets disappear. For now he was content with it. The same way she loved chocolate, he loved strawberries.

 _'More'._

Never enough.


End file.
